The New Firebreather
by gunman
Summary: When Kuyo and the Enforcers come after Tsukune because he is human, he finds a magical stone that transforms him into a half-dragon powerhouse, just like his ancestor.
1. Reignite

_**THE NEW FIREBREATHER**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Firebreather.

Summary: When the Enforcers come after Tsukune because he is human, he finds a magical stone that transforms him into half-dragon powerhouse, just like his ancestor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Reignite**

Tsukune Aono was running through the school grounds, through the woods, and managed to duck into the old dungeons at the edge of the academy grounds.

The reason he was running was not because of his female admirers. It was because he was being hunted by the members of the Security Enforcement Committee.

Kuyo, the sadistic and sinister leader, Keito, the spider woman, a ghost girl named Deshiko, a bespectacled male named Sojon who becomes a humanoid cerberus, and a tall, sadistic male named Taijo who becomes a large golem.

Apparently someone had let slip that Tsukune Aono was human. As per the schools rules about humans, the Security Enforcement Committee had decided to interrogate Tsukune to see if he was truly human or not. And if he was, then they would naturally kill him.

Fortunately for Tsukune, Ginei Morioka, the perverted werewolf and president of the Newspaper Club, had overheard this plot and told Tsukune to hide somewhere. However, Sojon the cerberus was in the process of tracking him down.

Tsukune had managed to escape into the woods to escape their reputed wrath, and ended up at the old dungeons on the edge of the school grounds. Not sure what was there, but hearing the Security Committee coming after him, he descended into the darkness of the old prison. Wandering through the darkness, which was better lit than he had expected, he eventually came to a small cell at the end of a long and dark tunnel. Walking to the far end of the cell, Tsukune sat down against the wall, only to feel something pulse and glow.

"What the..." Tsukune whispered as he grabbed a square rock and pulled it away from the wall, revealing a glowing red crystal orb about the size of his fist. The crystal was bright red, but glowed with a yellow and orange light. Inside the crystal was what looked like a strange eye, not a human eye, but the eye of a reptile.

Suddenly, a glowing flash of light shot forth from the orb and stopped right in front of Tsukune. The light took shape, into what Tsukune could only describe as a dragons head. And not an Eastern dragons head, but more like a European dragons head, like from the old Knights and Dragons stories.

"Who... what are you?" Tsukune gasped.

"_I am the spirit of the Dragon Stone!" _The floating head said.

"The what?" he asked.

"_You don't know?"_ the head said.

"No."

"_I find that strange, since only the presence of someone with dragon blood could awaken me."_ the head explained.

"What? Me? I'm not a... dragon? I'm human!" Tsukune said. "Unfortunately for me."

The spirit flew around Tsukune for a few seconds, as if studying him.

"_What is your name?"_ the spirit asked.

"Tsukune Aono." the boy said.

"_You are not completely human."_ the spirit said.

"What?" Tsukune gasped.

"_I see."_ the spirit said hovering around him.

"See what?"

"_Your bloodline is diminished, but it is the bloodline of Duncan Rosenblatt!" _

"Rosenblatt?" Tsukune gasped in confusion, only to have his eyes open wide in realization. "I know that name! He was my great grandfather!"

"_I knew it! You are the descendant of the Firebreather!" _

"Firebreather? What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked, even more confused.

"_Duncan Rosenblatt, the Firebreather, was the last half-human, half-dragon the world had ever known. More than a century ago he hid the Dragon Stone here in these dungeons in order to keep its power safe from those who would use it for sinister purposes."_ the spirit explained.

"Okay." Tsukune said, understanding, but still confused. "But... what does this have to do with me?"

"_Only a descendant of the Firebreather could have awoken me from my slumber. The Stone belongs to you, Tsukune Aono. With it you will be able to unleash your true power."_

"Power? What power? I don't understand. Besides I don't know how to activate it." Tsukune said.

"_I can help you with that. Once activated, the power will transform you into your monster form."_

"Transform me?" he gasped.

"_Yes. The Stone has the power to reignite your diluted dragon blood and elevate it to the same level as that of the original Firebreather."_

"So... I would be... half-dragon?" Tsukune asked.

"_Yes."_

Tsukune was stunned at all that he was hearing. Not just the fact that he was the descendant of a monster, but that he was being offered the chance to become a monster. Or, if he understood it right, a half-monster.

_What do I do?_ Tsukune thought. _On the one hand, technically this stone belongs to me, but on the other hand I don't know if I want to be a monster. Then again, all my friends here at Yokai are monsters. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore. If I do this, I might be strong enough to protect them instead of them protecting me. And if I become a monster, maybe Kuyo and the Security_ _Enforcement_ _Committee won't come after me. But... will this make me less human?_

"_Firebreather?"_ the Spirit asked.

"HE'S OVER HERE!" a voice shouted through the darkness of the dungeons.

"What do I do?" Tsukune asked quickly.

"_Place your hand upon the Stone." _The spirit said.

Tsukune placed his left hand on the stone, the crystal-red orb suddenly glowing a bright orange and yellow. Tsukune felt as if his entire body were being microwaved from the inside out. He let out a fierce scream/roar as the entire dungeon was lit with an intense light that was not unlike fire.

Kuyo and the rest of the School Enforcers followed the light and heat into the deepest and (until recently) darkest part of the dungeons, coming to the last cell at the end of the long tunnel that was scorched by fire and brimstone. The five Enforcers stepped into the cell and gasped when a single figure emerged through the smoke and ash.

The figure was male, dressed in the black pants that was part of the Academy uniform, but without his shoes, shirt, jacket or tie. His body looked like it was covered in thick reddish-orange dragon scales that looked almost like armor. His facial features was a mixture of human and reptile, with spiked ridges along his forehead, his normally flat teeth sharpened into points, his eyes a bright yellow with black slits in the middle. His body also seemed more muscular than it had before. His hair was blond and sticking straight up.

"Who are you?" Kuyo asked the dragon-like teenager.

"Tsukune Aono." the dragon teen said.

"What? You're Aono?" Keito asked.

"The human?" Sojon asked, sniffing the dragon teen. "He does smell like Aono, but... he doesn't smell human!"

"He doesn't look human to me." Deshiko said.

"Are you sure you're Aono?" Kuyo asked.

Tsukune closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his features suddenly changing from half-dragon into full human. His hair changed from blond to black, his eyes changed from yellow to blue, etc.

Kuyo and the others gasped when they saw, standing before them, the 'human' Tsukune Aono. The one they had been after.

"This isn't right! We were told that he was human!" Keito snapped.

"Told? Who told you that?" Tsukune asked.

"That art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami." Kuyo said.

"The one who tried to turn Moka-chan into a statue?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. She was fired because your News Club exposed her activities." Deshiko said.

"Maybe she wanted revenge against you." Sojon said.

"That seems to be the case." Taijo said.

"But wait! If you're not human, then why did you run from us?" Keito asked Tsukune.

Tsukune looked sheepish as he tried to explain. "Well... Gin told us that you were a bunch of Yakuza thugs who like to bully people. And we're not supposed to reveal our true natures to anyone, and I haven't changed in a long time." he said, lying just a little. "I guess I just panicked and..."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Kuyo snapped, cutting him off. "It's obvious that you're not a human and that we have been misinformed. You're free to go. But stay out of trouble!"

"Uh, yes. I'll try to." Tsukune said as he walked past the group and out of the dungeons, a small red stone gripped tightly in his fist.

"So... what do we do now?" Taijo asked.

"We locate that lying witch, Ishigami!" Kuyo snarled.

"Sir?" Keito asked.

"She tried to trick us into executing a student. Even if she had a grudge against that student, it could have gotten us into trouble if we had executed him." Kuyo stated.

"Right!" the others said in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure the Protection Committee tracked Tsukune-kun here?" Kurumu Kurono asked as the four girls ran towards the old prison.

"Yes! I overheard some of the students talking and..." Yukari said.

"Moka-chan? Kurumu-chan? Yukari-chan? Mizore-chan?" a familiar voice said as the girls stopped in front of the prison as a figure emerged from the lower dungeon opening.

The girls paused when they saw Tsukune emerge from the dungeons wearing only his pants. Moka blushed, Yukari stared, Mizore took a picture, and Kurumu...

GLOMP!

"TSUKUNE-KUN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" the busty succubus shouted as she wrapped herself tightly around Tsukune's head.

BONG! A wash bin slammed into the succubus's head.

"He won't be for much longer if you don't let him breath!" Yukari shouted while waving her wand.

"Tsukune-kun! What happened?" Moka asked.

"Well... it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you when we get back to my room."

_We're going to Tsukune's room?_ Kurumu blushed.

"Your room?" Moka asked.

"Well, I need a change of clothes." Tsukune said.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Yukari asked, staring at Tsukune's chest. "I don't mind the view."

"YUKARI!" Moka shouted, sending the preteen witch on her butt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One change of clothes and one explanation later...

"So, this Stone, that you found inside the dungeons, is what turned you into a dragon?" Yukari asked as she closely examined the red crystal orb. "And you can actually make it grow and shrink in size?"

Kurumu was curled up in Tsukune's bed. Mizore was looking around Tsukune's room, trying to find out more about Tsukune. Moka was actually helping Tsukune dress.

"Half-dragon, actually." Tsukune said as he looked in the mirror while Moka was helping him tie his tie. "But yeah, it did, and yes I can, Yukari. Apparently my blood was so weak I couldn't access my dragon powers. The Stone was able to enhance my blood to what my great grandfather was. A half-human, half-dragon. That means I basically have all the same powers that he did."

Tsukune then noticed that Moka had stopped tying his tie.

"Moka? Is something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Well... maybe." the pink-haired vampire girl said. "Can I... suck your blood?"

"MOKA!" Kurumu shouted, startling the pink-haired girl. "Is that all you can think about?"

"I just want to know how much Tsukune-kun has changed!" Moka snapped back.

"But still!" the succubus shouted.

"Okay." Tsukune agreed.

CHOMP!

The girls watched the pair for a few seconds, until Moka pulled away from him.

"Your blood..." Moka gasped.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"It's... Delicious!" she beamed.

"And that's different how?" Kurumu asked, giving the vampire girl an impassive look.

"No, I mean... it tastes different but it's still delicious! It's like... the difference between grape juice and apple juice."

Tsukune didn't know how to take that. He was basically being compared to fruit.

"And now that that's out of the way... what powers do you possess now?" Kurumu asked the now half-dragon boy.

"I... I don't know. The spirit didn't say." Tsukune said.

"Well, from what I've read about dragons, you probably have incredible strength, a high degree of invulnerability, you can probably fly and you can most definitely breath fire." Yukari said.

At hearing this, Mizore froze. (Figuratively, not literally)

If Tsukune was a dragon who could breath fire, it would make her trying to claim him as her mate more difficult.

"You know, since tomorrow is Saturday, let's go out and test your new powers. We need to know just how powerful you are now." Yukari said.

"Okay. Sure." Tsukune agreed.

"I'll help!" Moka said.

"Me too!" Kurumu said.

"I wish to help also." Mizore said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This idea just came to me and I had to write it up.

It's not a crossover since I'm not using characters from Firebreather, except in mentioning them in passing. I was basically trying to figure out how to give Tsukune monster powers, and then I saw this advertisement for 'Firebreather' and figured, 'that's a good way to go'.

So, here it is, and I hope everyone enjoys it. It's also my first R+V story. My other stories are crossovers.

Also, the other two members of the Enforcers (the cerberus and the golem) didn't have names, so I made them up.

And also, let me know what you all think.


	2. Playing With Fire

_**THE NEW FIREBREATHER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Firebreather.

Summary: Tsukune trains to use his powers, with the help of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. But he also faces off against Chopper Rikishi, head of the Wrestling Club.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Playing With Fire**

It was Saturday and the members of the Newspaper Club had assembled in the forest near the pond where the Lizardmen had tried to eat Yukari. There was a thick layer of fog around the pond so there was little chance of them being seen.

Ginei Morioka was currently trying to keep out of the path of the Security Enforcement Committee after finding out what he had been saying about them. But since they were looking for Hitomi Ishigami, there was little worry about them trying to locate him at this point in time.

"Okay, so... what do we do now?" Tsukune asked once he and his four female friends had assembled by the deep pond.

"Alright, Tsukune-kun, transform!" Yukari said, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Right." Tsukune said as his eyes glowed yellow and fire seemed to shoot from them.

He had only dressed himself in a pair of pants, shoes, black shirt and had a small bag with him, so as not to destroy his school uniform like he did before in the dungeon. Within a few seconds, the boy before them had transformed into his half-dragon body. His orange-scaled skin bulking out around him like armor plating. His facial features were a mix of human and reptile, with spiked ridges along his forehead, his normally flat teeth sharpened into points, his eyes a bright yellow with black slits in the middle. His normally wavy black hair shooting up into spiky blond, like Goku or Vegeta whenever they went Super-Saiyan.

"Wow." Kurumu gasped at Tsukune's fearsome form.

"Impressive." Mizore said, though she was keeping her distance from the dragon boy.

"Tsukune." Moka gasped softly at seeing how powerful he looked.

"So... what now?" Tsukune asked in a deeper-than-normal voice.

Yukari turned to Kurumu and Mizore.

"Attack him." Yukari said to the pair.

"What?" Kurumu gasped.

"Excuse me?" Tsukune gasped.

"Attack him?" Mizore asked.

"Look, we're here to test Tsukune's dragon powers. The best way to test him is to fight him." the young witch argued.

The pair just glared at her.

"Well, easy to see you don't really care about Tsukune." Kurumu snapped.

"I CARE!" Yukari shouted in obvious offense. "But we're supposed to be testing him! Right? If we don't test him, he's not going to know what he's capable of, and when he gets into a real fight, he will be at a disadvantage!" she explained.

_Smarty-Witch. They get emotional but they can still throw logic at you_. Kurumu mentally sighed.

"We couldn't just ask the dragon spirit about this?" Moka asked.

"He's kinda sleeping right now." Yukari said, holding up the Dragon Stone that Tsukune had brought. "Wish I could get into this thing. It probably has all kinds of magical secrets." she said with determined, even lustful eyes.

"You're kidding." Moka said, dead-panning the young witch.

"Nope." Yukari said, turning back to Kurumu and Mizore. "Now, will you attack him?"

"Alright, fine! But I'm doing this under protest!" Kurumu shouted.

"I'll go first, balloon girl." Mizore said.

"You?" the succubus asked.

"An effective test against fire, is either water or ice." the ice maiden reasoned.

_Fine. I'm not interested in attacking Tsukune-kun anyway_. Kurumu thought.

Mizore sighed as she held out her hands, and with a forceful wave, created a half dozen Ice-Clones of Tsukune in his human form.

"Now, Attack!" Mizore ordered the clones.

_Great! Fighting myself! Guess that's a good test._ Tsukune thought as the Ice-Clones attacked.

Tsukune blocked two of them, pushing them away from him, sending them into a pair of trees and causing them to shatter. The other four attacked as one, dog-piling upon him in an instant, and began punching him left and right. Their blows had little effect on Tsukune since his orange-scales were much like armor plating.

Tsukune managed to regain himself enough to throw a punch, knocking one of the Ice-Clones off of him. He kicked a second away, punched a third and kicked the fourth off of him. The clones got back up and attacked Tsukune again.

_Yukari said I'd be able to breath fire._ Tsukune thought. _Might as well try it now._

Inhaling a large burst of air, Tsukune opened his mouth and let forth a forceful exhale. However, nothing but hot air came out.

_What_? Tsukune gasped as the clones pounced on him once again.

_Come on, Tsukune-kun! I know you can do this!_ Moka gasped, her eyes almost tearing at seeing Tsukune being so assaulted.

Suddenly...

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tsukune shouted as a bright flash and explosion of fire ripped through the four Ice-Clones, melting them into water in an instant.

The four girls gasped as Tsukune stood up, covered in cold water that seemed to be evaporating off of his body even now.

"Yes! I knew he could do it!" Yukari shouted happily.

"You weren't worried?" Moka asked.

"Well... without knowing exactly how he could breath fire, it was kinda left up to... instinct." the young witch grinned.

"What? YUKARI!" the vampire girl shouted.

"I'm Sorry! But I didn't know how he would be able to do that!" the preteen witch cowered. "There's no manual for breathing fire. I mean there are magic spells, but..."

"I get it!" Moka huffed.

Tsukune sighed as he lifted his head up and opened his mouth, exhaling once again a stream of fire that seemed to torch the sky above their heads. As if showing he now understood how to fully use his new power.

_This is not good._ Mizore thought as she watched him continue to breath fire. _I mean... it's good that he's powerful, and knows how to use his fire breath... but he might be too dangerous to be my mate! Mother and the Snow Priestess will never approve of him if they knew what he is capable of. _

"Are you alright, Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked as he approached the ice girl.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun. I'm... I'm alright. I think I need to cool down now." she said, backing away from him, going over to sit by a nearby tree.

"Right." Tsukune said, feeling guilty that he had unintentionally caused her to be afraid of him.

_Fire and ice are natural enemies._ He thought.

"Your turn, bazooka-girl." Mizore said to the succubus, walking past her.

Kurumu gave Mizore a disgruntled look and proceeded towards the half-dragon boy.

"Okay, Tsukune-kun... I guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to fly first." Kurumu said.

"Right." Tsukune said with a nervous tick.

Off to the side, Moka just watched as the trio trained. Actually, Mizore was now resting against a tree and watching as the succubus was giving Tsukune a few pointers in how to use his wings. Which he didn't know he had in the first place. As it turned out, Tsukune's wings were retractable, like the claws on a cat. He could actually pull them into this body and extend them from his body at will. The wingspan was just a little bigger than Kurumu's.

It was actually kind of freaky to the half-dragon.

"Okay, since your wings are a good size, you shouldn't have any trouble getting off the ground." Kurumu said. _Hmm. With wings like that, we could just as easily do it while in the air._ She thought with a sultry grin.

Moka watched as the pair took off into the air, Tsukune being a little unsteady at first but because they were in a clear area he was not bumping into anything.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Moka gasped.

"He should be." Yukari said simply. _Course Kurumu will try and seduce him in mid-air._

"You know, you really don't seem that concerned." the vampire girl said.

"Moka, Tsukune is a monster now. He's not as... delicate as he was before." the preteen witch explained. "Actually this means that he wasn't always human... he just didn't know how to wake up his dragon-side."

"You'd think his parents would have told him." Moka wondered.

"Not unless they didn't know either. At least Tsukune isn't 'human' anymore. Not that it was a bad thing, but... well, we might not have always been there to protect him."

_I liked protecting him._ Moka thought.

(_He'll never grow if you keep babying him_.) A sudden voice spoke.

"You!" Moka gasped.

"What?" Yukari asked.

"My... inner self." Moka answered the young witch.

(_Not just your inner self. Your true self!_) Silver Moka said.

"What do you want?" Pink Moka asked.

(_I want to come out and play... with Tsukune!_)

"Play? You mean..."

(_Yes. I want to __**fight**__ him!_)

"Uh... I mean..." Pink Moka hesitated.

(_What's wrong? Tsukune isn't as weak as he was before. And I've never fought a dragon._)

"Half-dragon." she corrected.

(_Whatever! Unless you can find me a full-blooded, bestial dragon to fight..._)

"Even father never defeated a dragon."

(_We're different than father!_)

"Don't get cocky!"

(_It's not cockiness. It's a fact. Tsukune likes us. Both of us. That will give us an edge._)

"Which means he won't fight at his fullest. It wouldn't be fair."

(_Either way we'd still beat him._)

"I don't want to fight Tsukune. I want to... to..."

(_To what?_) Silver Moka asked. (_Fighting someone can be rather intimate_.)

Moka seemed confused at that. "What?"

(_Your blood pumping, sweat falling, heart's racing, flesh-on-flesh action. It's just like making love!_)

Moka was blushing now.

(_Maybe a tooth gets knocked out, you're bruised a little, and blood gets spilled. Not that much different, is it?_)

"Are you insane? Tsukune isn't a masochist!"

(_But he is more than he was before. I'd love to see just what he's really capable of._)

Moka then noticed that Yukari was staring at her.

"What?" Moka asked the preteen witch.

"Nothing. Just... talking to yourself like that... some people might think you've lost it." Yukari said.

"It's not like I was talking to air." Pink Moka said.

"But if no one else can see or hear the other person talk..." the witch said.

(_She's got a point._) Silver Moka said.

_I don't believe this! I'm being double-teamed! And one of them is myself!_ Moka mentally grumbled.

Just then, a large and muscular figure emerged through the fog.

"Hey! You!" the large man said.

"Huh?" Yukari gasped.

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

"I'm Chopper Rikishi of the Wresting Team. I heard that there was a dragon in these woods and I came to fight him." he summed up both introduction and purpose.

"Fight him?" Yukari asked.

"Why?" Moka asked.

"Because the Wrestling Team is supposed to be made up of the strongest students in the school. As the head of the Wrestling Team, it's my duty to test myself against other students to see how strong they are. I overheard from this woman that there was a dragon student somewhere out here, and that he was really strong, so I came to see for myself. Where is he?" Chopper asked.

Moka was about to protest, when Yukari stopped her.

"He'll be right back. If you'll just wait over there, please?" Yukari said, pointing to the pond.

"Why over there?" Chopper asked.

"Because it's a nice open space with nothing to get in your way." Yukari said.

"Hmm. Okay." Chopper said as he walked over to the pond.

"Yukari! What are you doing?" Moka asked/demanded to know.

"What? You mean sending that big guy after Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Relax, it was bound to happen anyway. And besides, it'll be a good test for Tsukune-kun."

"Test?"

"Well, we are training, aren't we?"

Naturally, that did little to calm Moka's tense mood.

Tsukune flew back to the ground, carrying Kurumu in his arms. He landed and set her down. The succubus looked more or less in tattered shape. Her clothes were torn in some places, there were burn and scorch marks on her skirt and vest. And one of her wings looked a little bent.

"Well, that was fun!" Kurumu said with a huff.

"Sorry if I hurt you, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did go rougher on me than expected." she said. "But... that's what training is for."

"Are you Aono?" a hefty voice exclaimed.

The pair paused and looked up to see a large guy in a muscle shirt towering over them.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Chopper Rikishi. Wrestling Club." the tall boy grinned. "And I'm here to challenge you, dragon boy!"

"Challenge me? Why are you..." he started to ask, then noticed Yukari off to the side, waving and smiling at him. Next to her, Moka looked fearful. "Yukari!"

"Oooh! I'm gonna snap that little witch's neck!" Kurumu huffed and stalked over to the preteen student.

"I don't wanna fight you!" Tsukune stated to the larger man.

The large man just looked down at Tsukune, and then his eyebrows raised up. "Oh, I see. You're right. This would be better done, in our true forms!" Chopper said before his body started growing and changing in size.

Tsukune gasped at what he was seeing. Much like Saizo had changed into a large, monstrous Orc, Chopper had transformed into a large, monstrous Troll! However, Chopper was much larger than Saizo, more muscular, with thick gray skin that was a touch lighter than Saizo's greenish-brown Orc skin coloring. Chopper's hands were bigger than Tsukune's own body.

"NOW! FIGHT ME!" Chopper shouted as he raised his hand and dropped it like an axe on top of Tsukune's head.

Tsukune dodged out of the way as Chopper advanced upon him.

_Guess I'm not gonna get out of this._ Tsukune mentally groaned. _I could fly, but he might hurt Moka and the others just to get me to come back._

"YUKARI YOU LITTLE SIMP!" Kurumu shouted. "Are You Trying To Get Tsukune Killed?"

"He's not gonna die!" Yukari shouted as the earth erupted from another impact tremor. "At least... I hope not."

Tsukune leapt up onto Chopper's hand, ran up his arm, and then leapt over his head to land behind his back.

Mizore and Kurumu were still tired from their own training with Tsukune. Yukari was very little help in this regard. That left Moka.

The vampire girl quickly bolted towards the battling pair.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted.

"Moka?" Tsukune gasped.

"FIGHT ME!" Chopper shouted.

SLAM!

Everyone gasped when they saw Chopper's massive hand crash into Tsukune and Moka, driving them into the ground like a hammer drives a metal stake. However, Chopper's hand suddenly started moving back up as if someone was pushing against it.

The large troll gasped when he saw a very pissed off dragon boy pushing up against his fist with his left hand, his right arm wrapped around the waist of the pink haired girl.

"Are you alright Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun. I-I'm alright." Moka replied, blushing as he held her.

"Good. Stay here while I take care of this guy!" Tsukune said as he released Moka from his arm.

"Such... Strength! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Chopper gasped. "My blows are strong enough to split boulders!" he cried as Tsukune growled and pushed forcefully against his arm, throwing the large troll backwards as the dragon-boy leapt into the air, and dove straight at his face.

POW!

Tsukune's fist connected to Chopper's face, knocking him backwards with incredible force. The half-dragon was quickly laying the smack down upon the troll while the other four Yokai students just watched in shock and awe.

"Well, at least we don't have to awaken Inner Moka for this training sequence." Yukari stated.

"What? You were actually going to have _me_ fight Tsukune?" Moka gasped.

"No! Well, maybe. But it was unnecessary, see?"

"YUKARI!" the vampire girl shouted.

"I'm Sorry!" the preteen witch shrieked.

Within seconds, the fight between the half-dragon and the troll was over, and the troll was lying in a crater shaped like himself, stars in his eyes, blood coming out of his mouth and nose, and more than a dozen bruises staining his body.

Tsukune, who was only a little scuffed up, walked/stomped away from the unconscious troll and back towards his friends.

"Well that was..." Yukari started to say, only to get interrupted.

"What. Was. That?" Tsukune growled at Yukari, a small fireball spouting from his mouth.

The other girls looked at Yukari, while slowing backing away from her.

"Well... I thought it would help! You know, combat training!"

"Moka Could Have Been Seriously Hurt!" Tsukune snarled.

"Hey! I didn't tell her to go and help you!" Yukari shouted.

"You didn't stop her either!" Kurumu snapped.

"But she wasn't hurt! You protected her!" Yukari countered to Tsukune.

"What was my other option? Let her get _crushed_?" Tsukune snapped. "And what if that big guy hadn't come along? What would you have made me do? Fight Moka's other personality?" Tsukune growled.

"Well..." she said with shrugging shoulders.

"You Were Considering That?" the dragon snapped.

"It would have been a good test of your..."

WAFOOM! Tsukune shot a fireball from his mouth at the young witch's feet.

"Eek!" Yukari shrieked as she jumped.

"Combat training is one thing, but when you endanger one your own friends..." he started to say.

"Moka made the decision to come and help you!" she interrupted.

"Because you sicced that troll on me!" he replied.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore just watched as the pair argued, then turned around to see that the troll was still unconscious.

"Well, all in all, I think this wasn't actually a bad day." Kurumu said.

Moka and Mizore stared at the succubus in shock.

"I was almost melted!" Mizore said.

"And a troll nearly crushed me!" Moka said.

"Well... I didn't say it was _all_ good." Kurumu countered.

Nearby, a certain blond-haired former art teacher was just watching what had happened.

_Damn. I didn't expect this._ Hitomi muttered to herself. _First I trick the Enforcers to try and eliminate Aono, telling them he was human, only to find out he somehow changed. Now they think I set them up. Then I get this dumb-jock wrestler to go after him, and that doesn't pan out either. Aono's too strong now. I think it's obvious that I need some other method in order to take him out._

With that, Hitomi Ishigami vanished into the still-thick fog.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this little update. I was hoping to get more into this story, like the sexy lamia math teacher, Kagome Ririko, but I thought the training and the troll fight was enough. And yes I could have added a fight-scene with Kurumu, but I was a little mixed on how ariel combat would have really gone. Hopefully I'll get something for the next chapter.

Hope everyone is having a Merry Christmas!


	3. Blood And Fire

_**THE NEW FIREBREATHER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Firebreather. I do not own Evangelion, High School Of The Dead, or Bleach. But I Wish I Did!

Summary: Tsukune and company go to Witches Knoll, encountering the sinister witch Lady Oyakata and her apprentice Ruby, as well as a trio of other half-monsters, and the Dragon King himself!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Blood and Fire**

In a remote corner of the world, a barren desert-like zone that looked like a flame-thrower had scorched the entire area, there was a large cave. In this cave rested a powerful, massive creature with dark blue scales and reddish-gray highlights around it's head.

A deep, raspy breathing kicked up dust and dirt as the creature breathed. It was asleep.

"_Master!" _

It's eyes opened and it looked at the voice.

"You." the deep, hissing voice stated for the first time in years.

The Dragon Spirit bowed it's head, it's only visible body part, in respect to the large creature.

"What do you want?" the large creature asked, seemingly bored and annoyed at the interruption of his slumber.

"_I have news, my lord. The Firebreather has been reborn."_ the Dragon Spirit said.

At this, the large creature's eyes opened wide, it's attention fully focused on the floating spirit.

"Are you certain of this?" the large creature asked.

"_Yes, my lord. The descendant of your son has come forth."_ the spirit said. _"He is currently in the country of Japan."_

"Indeed. Then it is time that I met him." the monstrous beast grinned as he rose up, stretching his muscles, getting the kinks out of his neck, his arms, his legs, his tail. He took a deep breath and then started to walk out of his cave. He paused and turned back to the spirit. "What is his name?"

"_Tsukune Aono."_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka said, gently touching the young dragon's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, I think so, Moka-chan." Tsukune replied. "I just felt... I don't know. Like someone just stepped on my grave... and lit it on fire."

The half-dragon boy and vampire girl looked back to their friends, noticing the unconscious form of the sexy math teacher, Kagome Ririko, who was actually a lamia: a half-snake creature whose tail is used to possesses and control people by implanting knowledge into a person while removing their emotions.

Her attempt to seduce and control Tsukune had been a bitter success as Moka and the others found out just what she was trying to do. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari had attempted to stop her from controlling Tsukune, but once Moka was injured by the large whipping tail of the math teacher her control over Tsukune was broken, and he rose up in order to beat her back and save his friends.

Naturally Ririko was shocked to find out that Tsukune was a dragon. Or, a half-dragon. Regardless she found that her attempts to control him, using her tail or her 'physical gifts' was useless once Moka was injured.

"Are you okay, Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked, jumping up and pulling the half-dragon's head into the chest of her yellow sweater. "Don't worry, Kurumu is here now."

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Kurumu shouted as a large washbin crashed into her head, causing her to release Tsukune. "Yukari!" the succubus shouted at the preteen witch.

"Stop trying to smother him, you cow!" Yukari shouted.

"You're just jealous that I can give him better comfort than you can!"

"A pillow would be less dangerous."

"I'm better than a pillow!"

"You're more like a mattress." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Why You!" Kurumu shouted as she put the young witch in a headlock.

"Think we should break it up?" Moka asked.

"No. Let them go. I'm actually a little hungry." Tsukune said.

"Yeah. You haven't eaten anything since you started getting tutored by Kagome-sensei."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three days."

"What? I should be dead!"

"If you were only human." Moka said, her arm entwined with his as she lead him out of the classroom.

"Guess there's something to be said for my being a half-dragon." he grinned.

"Yes. And speaking of which." Moka smiled before moving in to him.

CHOMP!

"Ah! Moka!" Tsukune cried out as the vampire started to suck his blood.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the semester finals were completed, the students of Yokai were given a weeks reprieve until their next class term began.

Ms Nekonome actually took this upon herself to announce that the Newspaper Club would be going to the human world for a class trip.

"Class trip? To where?" Kurumu asked.

"The human world!" the cat-teacher said.

"The human world?" Yukari gasped.

"Where in the human world?" Tsukune asked.

"That's a surprise!" Nekonome said with a cheerful smile.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Moka asked.

"Sense of the obvious?" Tsukune replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Later, during lunch...)

Tsukune was on his way to meet Moka for lunch when he suddenly smelled something familiar.

A scent that he once had the displeasure of knowing his first day at Yokai.

He ducked low as a swinging fist missed his head, crashing into a thick-looking tree and knocking it down. Tsukune turned to the side and looked up to see Saizo, the bullying orc.

"Aono!" the orc roared.

"Huh?" Tsukune gasped, giving Saizo his attention.

"I'm gonna end your life and take Moka for my own!"

"What, again?" he gasped.

Saizo tried to punch down Tsukune, only for the young man to duck and dodge. He gripped Saizo's arm and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Care to take another shot?" Tsukune asked, actually lucky he remembered that move from those old Kung-Fu movies.

Saizo scrambled to his feet as he tore his jacket from his chest. "So you learned a few moves. Big Deal! No More Games!" the bully shouted as he suddenly transformed into his orc form. "And This Time... No Vampire To Protect You!"

"I don't really need Moka to protect me anymore." Tsukune said as he removed his jacket and shirt and transformed into his dragon form.

Naturally, this shocked the bully.

"What? You... you're a... a... a gargoyle?" Saizo gasped.

Tsukune sweatdropped.

_Okay, this is going to be easier than I expected._ Tsukune thought. "Hardly. But how about we make this a fair fight." he said as he retracted his wings.

"And I was looking forward to chicken wings tonight." Saizo grinned as he leapt at Tsukune.

Tsukune pulled his fist back threw it forward, punching Saizo in the face, and launching him through the forest and into a boulder. Tsukune moved towards him as he rose up and reset his jaw.

"How did... you... do that...?" Saizo mumbled.

"Call it my inheritance." Tsukune said as Saizo growled before leaping at Tsukune, his claws out to slash the dragon-boy across the chest. Tsukune blocked his punches and then caught both of his large hands with his own.

_What the... such strength! He's... not human!_ Saizo thought as Tsukune gripped the orcs wrists and quickly spun him around and around like a dervish and tossing him straight up and out of the forest.

Instantly, his wings sprouted from his back, and Tsukune took off into the air.

Within a couple of seconds, Tsukune had caught up to the orc, fluttering just above him in mid-air. He threw a punch to Saizo's stomach, knocking the bully back towards the cold earth, right before he let loose a forceful stream of fire that wrapped around Saizo before he slammed into the ground like a meteor.

Burnt, crippled and unconscious, (not to mention humiliated once more) Saizo was lying inside a large hole when Tsukune flew back down towards the forest, where his shirt and jacket waited for him. He said nothing to Saizo as he carefully put his clothes back on and headed for lunch.

"Tsukune-kun? Where were you?" Moka asked as soon as the dragon boy showed up.

"Oh, just taking care of some old business." Tsukune said with a smile so as not to worry the vampire girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The semester break had started, and Tsukune was at the bus stop with Moka.

The pair were enjoying their time together, right as Yukari and Kurumu arrived, both of them carrying a stack of charts and a tripod.

"I don't understand why I'm carrying all these charts!" Kurumu snapped.

"Because it's for Tsukune!" Yukari said.

"You couldn't use your magic to carry this stuff?" the succubus huffed.

"And deprive you of the opportunity to help out a fellow student?" the preteen witch smirked.

"Grrrr!"

Yukari then used her magic to set up her tripod with all of her charts, the first one looked like a professional 'family tree' of sorts.

"So... here's what I've worked out." Yukari said as she waved her wand at the chart. "Duncan Rosenblatt, the half-human, half-dragon Firebreather, was actually Tsukune-kun's great-great-grandfather. Not his great-grandfather, as you previously stated. You were only one generation off."

Tsukune didn't seem upset by that too much. It was a simple mistake.

"Duncan Rosenblatt married a Japanese woman and had a daughter. Tsukune's great-grandmother. This daughter married a Japanese man, and had a son. Tsukune's grandfather. This son married a Japanese woman, who had a daughter. Tsukune's mother. And his mother married his father and they had a son. Tsukune. Now, because of this, we're looking at about three or four generations of diluted dragon bloodline that, which was already only half-dragon to begin with, would've resulted in Tsukune being more or less average."

"Thanks." Tsukune grumbled.

"But luckily, thanks to the Dragon Stone, you are now back up to the same level as your great-great-grandfather, Duncan, who was a half-dragon, like you are now."

"Thank you, Mrs Obvious!" Kurumu huffed, whacking Yukari on the head with her fist.

"OUCH!" the preteen witch cried out.

"But maybe you could have told us something we didn't already know? Something useful?" the busty succubus asked.

"Fine! I traced the Rosenblatt family line back as far as I could. It ends, or starts actually, in the 17th Century in Europe. But that's not the important part. What is important is that, until Duncan, the entire family line was completely human. The only anomaly in this whole affair, is Duncan's father."

"Which would be my great-great-great-grandfather." Tsukune said.

"Yes. Who, if you haven't figured it out yet, was a dragon." Yukari stated.

"Okay. I, guess, that makes sense." Kurumu said. "So... who or what was this dragon?"

"I was getting to that. His name was Belloc, the dragon king. Back then he was the king of all monsters." Yukari said. "It's said that he was even more powerful than the vampires."

Moka actually looked interested at this.

"What can you tell me about him, Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, that's just it. Prior to Duncan getting married to your great-great-grandmother, there isn't much in the way of information about Belloc. I mean, there are plenty of details about his battles against other monsters such as vampires and cyclops and even witches. But there is almost nothing about where he came from or where he disappeared to more than a century ago. No background history, nothing about his personal life. I couldn't even find out where he lived, or if he is even still alive."

That thought stuck in Tsukune's mind, however.

If Belloc was alive, then maybe he would want to see Tsukune because he was part dragon. Or would he reject him because he was part human? The thought intrigued and terrified him at the same time.

"What about his battles against the vampires?" Moka asked.

"Well, his greatest accomplishment was when he beat the vampire king Alucard nearly a thousand years ago." Yukari said, unrolling a scroll that looked very old. "According to this old scroll, Alucard became a bestial vampire and tried to destroy the world. Belloc and another unnamed vampire were able to defeat him, sealing him away in a special prison. His only other notable accomplishment was defeating a vampire knight and claiming his sword when the vampire tried to kill Belloc as a show of his strength and skill."

"Really? What was the knight's name?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Don't know. His name's been smudged out." Yukari said as she turned the scroll this way and that as if to try and ready it better.

While Yukari and Kurumu continued to argue, Tsukune was pulled out of his thoughts by Moka when she saw the bus coming for them.

Ms. Nekonome was already aboard the bus.

"Well, let's go people! The human world awaits us!" the bubbly catwoman said.

When Tsukune and the others got on-board, they saw that Mizore was already there as well.

While Kurumu was shocked by this, actually curious as to where the ice girl was, she nevertheless pulled Yukari along and took their seats around the dragon boy.

Mizore was behind Tsukune while Moka sat next to him. Yukari was in front of him, and Kurumu herself was sitting across from Tsukune and Moka, the aisle of the bus between the dragon and the succubus while the vampire girl was seated at the window.

While the bus was heading towards the Tunnel System that would take them to the Human World, Tsukune decided to just rest, the lovely pink-haired girl holding his hand to comfort him as best as possible.

Once the bus had passed through the tunnel and was well on their way to the nearest human city, Tsukune was broken out of his musings by a voice he wanted to hear from for a while.

"_Tsukune Aono_!"

"Oh! You're awake." Tsukune said to the Dragon Spirit as he held up the red stone. "I've had questions I needed to ask you."

"_I am sure_._ How may I help you?_"

"I wanted to know about my ancestor."

"_Duncan Rosenblatt?_"

"No. His father."

"_Lord Belloc._"

"Yes. What can you tell me about him?"

"_Lord Belloc was the most powerful dragon of all time. He won his title and position over centuries of combat, defeating not only dragons but other monsters and beasts as well. Even today he is considered the greatest dragon of his or any age._"

_Not what I meant, really_. Tsukune thought. "But... is he still alive? And if he is, where is he? And does he know about me? And why did he take a human wife who, I assume, was Duncan's mother?"

However, before the Dragon Spirit could answer, the creepy Bus Driver spoke up.

"We're here!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The bus arrives at Witches Knoll where the group finds a large and magnificent sunflower field in the center of a large forest.

"Wow. Nice place." Tsukune gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Moka gasped.

"You all have a look around and we'll meet you back in the city." Ms. Nekonome said. "Toodaloo!"

The five teens looked at her as she rode off in the bus with the Bus Driver before any of them could protest.

"Did she just say 'Toodaloo' and then left us stranded here?" Kurumu asked.

"Yup." Mizore stated.

"Well, great! How are we supposed to get to the city?" the succubus asked.

"And our hotel!" Moka said.

"I guess we'll figure something out." Tsukune said.

"Like what? Have you and Kurumu fly us there?"

"Or just me and Tsukune could..." the succubus started to say.

"KURUMU!" Moka and Mizore shouted, something that shocked the young snow woman as Kurumu was knocked on her rear end.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked the young witch, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Just... something familiar about this place." Yukari said.

"Hey! There is something over there!" Mizore suddenly shouted.

The quintet raced over the hill and gasped when they got to the top of it.

Down at the edge of another field of sunflowers they saw three unique individuals battling a group of killer plants to save a group of humans.

"What is going on?" Tsukune gasped.

"Those look like Garigari Plant's!" Yukari said. "They mostly resemble The _**Nepenthes**_ plants of Asia, and are actually known to devour insects and other small..."

"That's nice, but can you tell us something useful about them?" Kurumu asked.

The witch and the succubus were broken out of their arguing by Tsukune and Moka, their attention directed to the sunflower field.

Moka and Tsukune noticed an athletic young man with short brown hair pulling a girl out from the sunflowers. It looked as if something was trying to pull the girl back into the flower field. Even from where they were, the pair could smell the young man. He smelled like Moka.

Mizore and Kurumu noticed a rather sexy young woman with long purple hair wielding a katana sword as she cut down several strange plants that were trying to grab her. She was dressed in a white and green school uniform, her skirt slitted up the side, allowing them to see her stockings and a garter belt up the side of said skirt. Kurumu noticed that her breasts were a size larger than hers. (Of course she also looked a little older too.)

Yukari noticed the last person, a beautiful young woman with long reddish-brown hair, dressed in a strange white dress and was shooting bolts of light arrows from a strange bow made of light at the plant monsters, saving another young woman from being grabbed and eaten by the strange monster plants. The size of her breasts were making Yukari jealous, despite that the woman was older than her.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Who are they?" Mizore wondered.

"I don't know, but it looks like they need help!" Moka said.

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked. "They seem to be doing pretty good."

"Well, I'm going to help them!" Tsukune said.

The girls looked at each other before reacting. Moka was first, then Kurumu, then Mizore, and finally Yukari.

Moka ran up and helped pull out another young woman from the field as Tsukune let loose a stream of fire at the plants.

Kurumu's long nails slashed down several flowers and Mizore froze several others that were pulling in another human traveler.

And finally, Yukari unleashed a forceful bolt of magical energy that neutralized the rest of the killer flowers, which worked, but knocked the young witch down.

The humans saved, and still unconscious, the unique group of monsters approached each other for a confab.

"Thanks. But we could have handled it." the purple-haired woman said, resheathing her katana.

"Sure. But together we got it done quicker." Tsukune said.

"True. Didn't mean to be rude, but we're not used to other people helping us. Especially other people like us." the woman said.

"Really? Why?" Moka asked.

"Long story." she said.

"Who are you guys?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm Busujima Saeko." the sexy purple-haired woman said.

"I'm Inoue Orihime." the busty girl with the long red-brown hair said with a smile.

"I'm Ikari Shinji." the brown haired teenager in the short white shirt and brown pants said.

"And who are you guys?" Saeko asked.

"I'm Aono Tsukune." the dragon boy said.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." the vampire girl said.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu." the succubus said.

"Shirayuki Mizore." the snow maiden said.

"Sendo Yukari." the preteen witch said.

Shinji cocked his head to the side as he stared at the group of five.

_Hmm. The young one is a witch, that's obvious. The girl with the lilac hair is probably a snow girl. She has ice powers. The girl with the blue hair smells like a succubus. The boy is a dragon, I think. And the girl with the pink hair is a vampire. Like me._ Shinji thought.

"Wow. A dragon, a vampire, a succubus, a snow maiden and a witch. Interesting group." Saeko said with a smirkm, which was only widened by the shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did you..." Kurumu asked.

"Maybe we should talk." Orihime said.

While the group talked, Shinji decided to stay back to collect his own thoughts. Which, unfortunately, were interrupted by a certain pink-haired girl.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Moka asked Shinji, suddenly appearing next to her.

"Oh! Sorry, I was... thinking."

"About what?"

"You're a vampire. Aren't you?" he asked simply.

"Yes I am. You're one too." she replied.

"Yes. Though... not by choice." he replied sadly.

There was something in his voice that made Moka think that he was either turned, or his life as a vampire had been somewhat difficult.

"And exactly what kind of monsters are you all?" Yukari asked, curious as she stayed next to Moka's side.

"Well, since we know what you are... I'm a half-catwoman." Saeko stated.

"I'm a mystic." Orihime said cheerfully.

"I'm half-vampire." Shinji said.

The group looked at Shinji when he said that.

"Half-vampire? How does that work?" Kurumu asked.

"Well only one of two ways." Yukari said. "The first way is if a pregnant human woman is bitten by a vampire before she is about to give birth. This would infuse the developing fetus with vampiric blood while it was still growing. Though, it would not be a complete transformation. The only other way this is possible would be if the woman was raped by a vampire."

Shinji hung his head. "Actually... it's the latter."

The Yokai group looked shocked, even as Orihime threw her arms around Shinji's torso from behind to hug him, and Saeko interlaced her fingers with his right hand to comfort him.

Moka and the others noticed this.

"Despite what had happened to her, my mother was a very compassionate person. She gave birth to me, raised me, and loved me as if I was her son. Even after she found out what I was she still loved me, believing that I could be a good person." Shinji explained.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." Tsukune said.

"She was." he said.

"Was?" Moka asked. "She... died?"

"Two years ago. Car accident. I was on my own, until Saeko-chan and Orihime-chan found me." he said.

"We've been traveling together ever since." Saeko said.

"Traveling?" Tsukune asked.

"Let's just say that... it's easier for people like us to keep moving." Saeko stated.

"I'm surprised you weren't found and taken to Yokai." Moka said.

"Yokai Academy? We were never invited there." Orihime said. "Though it would have been nice to have finished up our education. I could have gotten a job as a cook."

At hearing that, both Shinji and Saeko grimaced. This did not go unnoticed by the Yokai crew.

Yukari seemed to be the only one vocal about this.

"Something we should know?" the preteen witch asked.

"Trust us, you don't want to." Saeko said with a forced, toothy smile.

Yukari looked at Saeko strangely.

"Yes?"

"You said you were half-catwoman."

"That's right."

"So... what's your other half?"

"Human."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey! The humans are waking up!" Orihime said.

Tsukune and the others approached the quartet of humans. There were three girls and one guy.

"Hi. Are you guys alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for saving us." the first woman said.

"You're welcome." Moka said.

"But what are you all doing here? And what was up with those plants?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know. We came here on a dare. Mostly since this place is supposed to be haunted." the second girl said.

"Haunted?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a supernatural tourist attraction." the first girl said.

"Well, I guess you'll be more careful from now on." Saeko said.

"Yeah, really." the second girl said. "We owe you one for this. If there's anything we can do..."

"Well... we could use a ride into town." Tsukune said.

"Sure. Our cars are right over here." the third girl said, pointing to a pathway that they had come down.

Moka and Tsukune turned back to Shinji, Saeko and Orihime.

"Well, are you coming?" Moka asked.

"You mean with you?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. You could stay with us at our hotel." Tsukune said.

The trio looked at each other.

"You're sure?" Saeko asked.

"Yes! I'd love to hear your stories." Yukari said.

The trio looked at each other for a little while before agreeing.

"Alright. But... just for the night." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the group of new friends left the Knoll, they were unaware that they were being watched by a unique figure, herself hidden within the shadows of the trees.

_Incredible. Two of those girls are almost like witches. At least the young one is. Amazing. It's been years since another witch has come to this Knoll. But why does she ally herself with those other monsters? They seem strong. This could be... difficult._ The woman thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Over the Indian Ocean)

The US military Destroyer was on it's way back to base when it's radar picked up something heading towards them. And fast.

"Sir! We've got unidentified incoming!" the radar tech shouted. "500 yards and closing!"

"Any response to hails or open communications?"

"Negative, sir! 250 yards and closing!"

"Can we get a confirmation as to what it is?"

"No, sir. Whatever it is, it's not one of ours. And it's practically on top of us!"

"All hands! Battle Stations! Repeat! All Hands! Battle Stations!"

The crew of the Destroyer rushed out onto the deck of their ship, prepared for a fight, right as a giant shadow flew overhead, shaking the ship in its wake.

The captain of the ship rushed out of the bridge and just gasped as the large shadow, which made no engine noise, continued to fly off towards the horizon.

"Ensign!"

"Sir?"

"Do you have any idea where that thing is headed?"

"Based on current course and trajectory... I think it's heading to Japan."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Just so everyone is aware, Shinji, Saeko and Orihime are from different animes, and I've given them unique powers and personas.  
But I've also put them into this story because I love crossovers, if you couldn't tell.  
More unique individuals will follow, but for right now, here are their stats:

Saeko Busujima - 18, long purple hair, blue eyes, 5'8.5", 123 lbs, 33D-22-34in  
Shinji Ikari - 17, short brown hair, reddish eyes, 5'7", 130 lbs  
Orihime Inoue - 16, long reddish hair, black-green eyes, 5'6", 115 lbs., 38E/24/34

You already know what they are, so you can guess as to their power ranges. As for Orihime, she's more like Uyru the Quincy Archer as well as her own mystic powers which makes her almost half-witch and such.

Hope you all enjoy this update and I'll try to get the rest up when I can.  
As always, read and review.


End file.
